Pour l'Éternité
by Pendule
Summary: Une pensée d'Hannibal juste avant... La Fin. Contient spoiler de l'épisode 13 saison 3 d'Hannibal. Hannigram évidemment :3


Titre : Pour L'Éternité.

Raiting : K+ .

Univers: Hannibal – La série.

Pairing : Hannigram.

Disclaimer : Cette série appartient à beaucoup de gens mais certainement pas moi, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est réussie d'ailleurs ~

Résumé :

Une pensée d'Hannibal juste avant... La Fin.

Contient spoiler de l'épisode 12 saison 3 d'Hannibal.

Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je ne voulais pas spoiler ma Bêta d'amour ~

 _Pour l'Éternité._

 _« See,_

 _This is all I ever wanted for you, Will »_

Il était à bout de souffle,

Du sang maculait le bas de son visage tandis que le sien s'écoulait à ses pieds.

Il soutenait tant bien que mal l'homme contre lui,

Encore plus ensanglanté que lui ne l'était.

Ils étaient tout deux dans un piteux état.

Mais Hannibal voulait finir sa phrase,

Arriver au bout de tout cela.

Il pensait aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer,

Il savait la suite,

Il la connaissait,

Il se l'était répété en boucle,

Imaginant tout les scénarios possibles et imaginables.

Il avait bien eu le temps de faire, lors de ses trois années de captivités.

Mais alors que tout semblait si parfait,

Alors que chaque mots méticuleusement pensés s'élevaient clairement,

Une phrase s'insinua dans son crâne.

« You're all I ever wanted, Will. »

Elle lui semblait si juste,

Si parfaite...

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la prononcer.

Trop de fierté ? Sûrement.

Son perfectionnisme refusait de gâcher ce discours si bien pensé ? Bien sûr.

Il n'était pas sur d'arriver au terme de cette phrase avant que sa gorge ne se noue ? C'était évident.

Non,

Toutes ces raisons -bien que véridiques– n'étaient pas celles retenues.

S'il le disait,

Sa carapace se briserait.

Tout ce qu'il avait bâtit,

Toute sa relation si ambiguë avec Will Graham,

Tout ces non-dits et ces silences,

Tout serait brisé.

Elle sonnerait comme une déclaration bien plus douloureuse que celle préparée.

S'il lui disait qu'il était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir,

Il lui avouerais son impuissance,

L'inutilité de vivre sans lui,

Son incapacité à lui ôter la vie.

Il lui concèderais que son unique faiblesse, c'est Lui.

Alors il ne dit rien,

Camouflant une fois de plus son raisonnement,

Il avala sa salive,

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'était tout de même pas rien face à tout ce qu'il avait pu révéler au cours de tout ce temps à ses côtés.

 _«… For both of us… »_

Son cœur se serra,

Tout à coup hesitant face à la réaction de son ami.

Il semblait moins bien sûr de lui, comme ça.

Mais il n'ajouta rien de plus,

Reprenant seulement son souffle,

Ce qui – dans son état – nécessitait un effort couteux.

Contenant la douleur au plus profonds de lui,

Serrant les dents.

Il tenait fébrilement Will entre ses bras,

Sentant les mains de celui-ci s'accrocher fortement autour de ses hanches et dans le haut de son dos.

Will releva la tête,

Haletant, la joue saignant toujours,

Il était mal en point, son regard semblait perdu.

Il tentât tant bien que mal de plonger son regard dans le sien.

 _« It's beautiful … »_

Le petit brun sourit faiblement,

Ses yeux verts se fermants lentement.

À bout de force,

Il pencha la tête,

Enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Hannibal,

Ses bras enserrèrent ses épaules,

Se rapprochant au plus proche du corps qui l'enlaçait.

Il sentit le crâne d'Hannibal se poser presque tendrement contre le sien,

Ses yeux verts semblaient presque éteints tandis qu'il sentit le plus grand basculer,

L'emportant avec lui.

Hannibal se laissa happer par le gouffre sous lui,

Emportant avec lui l'unique Être ayant de l'importance à ses yeux,

Le seul à être à son niveau,

Il sentait le vent dans son dos,

Le bruit de l'eau heurtant la falaise de calcaire se rapprochant au fil de la chute.

Sa main gauche venant plonger dans la masse sombre et poisseuse des cheveux du corps sous lui.

Il ferma les yeux,

Collant la tête de Will au plus près de lui.

Ils heurtèrent la surface opaque de l'eau,

Hannibal d'abord,

Violemment,

Puis Will,

Qui se laissa aller dans cette eau nébulée.

Ils coulèrent,

Engloutis par les flots,

Au plus profond de l'abîme ,

S'abandonnant,

Enfin réunis,

Dans ces eaux,

Happés jusqu'aux plus lointaines abysses,

Ils étaient ensemble,

Et désormais,

Pour l'éternité.

… … …

Bon,

C'est ma première Fanfiction sur ce (magnifique) Fandom,

J'espère que cela vous as plu !

Ce n'est pas vraiment différent de la réelle scène d'Hannibal,

Même si avec toutes les évidences, une saison 4 ne devrait pas tarder ~ ( Je l'espère en tout cas :3 ! )

J'ai fini Hannibal en à peine une semaine, et, depuis, je ne fais que regarder et écouter des AMV à ce sujet, c'est assez contraignant je dois avouer :')

Bref,

Laissez donc une review si vous le voulez,

Ce serait vraiment cool de votre part,

C'est pas grand chose pour vous mais beaucoup pour moi !

Je vous embrasse très fort sur la tempe gauche,

Et à très bientôt j'espère ~

-Pendule.

\- Mardi 2 août 2016.


End file.
